


Démons

by Nelja



Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: Défi Halloween, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Qu'est-ce que cela change, être le petit frère du démon ?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/gifts).



"Ca fait quoi d'être le petit frère de Dieu ?" demande Hizumi.

Ayumu a un sourire de façade. "Il a dû te le dire, pourquoi demander ? Grandir dans son ombre, se sentir jamais à la hauteur. Pour ce qui est de l'apprendre ? Cela ne change pas grand chose. Plus de justification, mais plus de pression aussi. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'en étais encore persuadé."

Il y a un mensonge dans cette réponse, ou plutôt une demi-vérité. Il sait très bien pourquoi Hizumi a demandé. Il sait très bien ce qu'il veut. Il peut le lui donner, ou pas.

"Et toi ?" demande-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que cela fait, d'être le petit frère du démon ?"

"Les démons ne sont pas la même chose." proteste Hizumi en souriant. "Il peut y en avoir plusieurs, tu sais. Tu as peur de ne jamais pouvoir faire autant de bien que ton frère. Mais si je ne peux pas faire autant de mal que le mien, je n'ai pas à m'en soucier."

Ayumu hoche la tête en silence, et Hizumi voudrait qu'il réagisse plus, de n'importe quelle façon.

Il s'approche de lui, lui pose la main sur l'épaule. Ayumu ne réagit pas, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Cela l'est-il pour lui, ou est-ce un message qu'il veut lui transmettre ?

"De toute façon, pourquoi le ferais-je ?" demande-t-il. "Il me suffit de savoir que je peux être mauvais à chaque fois que j'en aurai besoin, à chaque fois que je voudrai quelque chose."

Il pose ses lèvres dans le cou d'Ayumu. Et puis, soudainement, il panique. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait montrer. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Alors il le mord. Fort. Pas assez pour faire saigner, mais assez pour laisser une trace.

Ayumu pose la main sur sa main, et demande "Les démons font-ils cela ? Est-ce ce que cela fait ?" Comme si c'était une question normale, quelque chose qu'il pouvait apprendre.

Cela suffit pour déconcentrer Hizumi, pour lui faire réaliser encore une fois qu'il a perdu. Il ne sait pas ce que veut Ayumu. Il espère un peu, il espère bien trop fort.

Et il espère qu'Ayumu lui posera une autre fois la même question, lui laissera une seconde chance.

Pour qu'il puisse lui dire la vérité. Cela fait qu'ils vont mourir bientôt, et peut-on encore être un démon quand ce qu'on veut le plus est d'être aimé et compris par quelqu'un ?

Hizumi fait un grand sourire. "Je me demande comment réagira Hiyono quand elle verra ces marques."

Oui, il pense qu'il peut.


End file.
